


What's In a Name?

by Alisanne



Series: HD365 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Harry and Draco appreciate the importance of their heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance/ Humor (what else?)
> 
> Warnings: AU.
> 
> A/N: My first contribution to HD_365 community. A special thank you to Sassy_cissa and enchanted_jae for the invitation to play. It was fun participating in a busy year of Drarry shagging!
> 
> If you're not familiar with the community, it will prolly make the most sense if you check them out on Live Journal and maybe read [THIS](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_365/109145.html) first. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

What’s in a Name?

~

Pansy took a sip of her wine and checked her watch once more. He was twenty minutes late! She sighed. 

Draco was probably the only person who she would have waited this long for, but they hadn’t seen each other in ages and she was curious about what was going on in his life. _He has five more minutes,_ she decided firmly. _After that, he’ll have to grovel._

“Pansy!”

She looked up to see him hurrying towards her table, a bouquet of roses in his hands. She smiled. “Are those for me?” she asked. 

He nodded and handed them to her before taking the seat across from her. “Yes, I decided you would be much more likely to forgive my tardiness if I came bearing gifts.”

Taking a deep inhalation of the fragrant flowers, Pansy inclined her head. “Smart man,” she murmured. 

Draco ordered a glass of wine and they both perused the menu, ordering lunch before settling in to talk. 

“It’s been far too long,” Draco said. “I’m so glad you owled.”

“Well, I heard about your engagement and I was wondering how the wedding planning is going.” Pansy tapped the table with her finger. “Have you picked a date yet?”

“After some persuasion on my part, Harry agreed to December,” Draco said. “That’s about all we’ve decided on so far. No specific date yet, although Mother will have an opinion, I’m sure.”

“Of course she will,” Pansy agreed. “I suspect she thinks it’s as much her day as yours, after all. And you had to have it in December, didn’t you? Didn’t that formula--”

Draco waved his hand. “Yes, yes, but you know Harry. He can be stubborn. Anyway, that’s all sorted.”

“Great. So who’s giving up his name?”

Draco stared at her blankly. “What do you mean?”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “You’re both men, so I suppose that’s why this didn’t occur to you, but usually someone has to give up their name when they marry. So, who’s it to be? Are you going to be Draco Potter, or is he to be Harry Malfoy?”

Draco’s mouth fell open. “We have to keep Malfoy,” he said, outraged. “I’m the last Malfoy, so he’ll have to see that I have the better claim.”

Pansy smirked. “ _He’s_ the last Potter,” she offered. “And he’s the saviour of the wizarding world, to boot. I think you both have good claims.”

“But, but--”

“Looks as if you need to talk to him,” Pansy said. “So, are you having dessert?”

As they finished their meal, Pansy hid her smile. Oh how she loved winding Draco up. 

~

Draco landed in their Floo with a determined look on his face. “Harry!”

“Up here!” came a distant voice, and Draco headed towards their bedroom, mentally rehearsing his arguments. Once he walked into the room, however, he immediately lost his train of thought.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Harry said. He was naked but for the towel wrapped around his waist, and he was bent over rummaging through a trunk. Draco’s mouth fell open. 

“Have you seen my orange shirt?” Harry asked, unaware of the effect his appearance was having on his fiancé. “I could have sworn it was around here somewhere -- oof!”

Harry blinked up at Draco from his position on the bed. “Draco?”

“Your arse,” Draco murmured in between nibbling kisses, “looks amazing in that towel.”

“Does that mean I should keep the towel on?” Harry asked, chuckling. He gasped when, a moment later, the towel went flying in the general direction of the closet. “Hm, I guess not.”

Draco lowered his head so that his lips were only a hairsbreadth from Harry’s. “Sorry,” he said, not looking sorry at all. “It was in my way.” 

“Then by all means,” Harry moaned as Draco’s lips travelled over his chest. “I’m all for abandoning the towel... dear gods... to make things... yes, there... easier for you.”

Minutes later, Draco, too, was naked, his clothes in a pile by the side of the bed as he moved rhythmically over Harry. “Gods, so good,” he groaned. 

Harry arched up against him, wrapping his legs tighter around Draco. “Faster,” he gasped. 

Draco obliged, and when they had both come with low cries and shudders, they cuddled close. 

Harry ran a gentle hand over Draco’s back. “What brought that on?” he asked. “Did something happen at lunch?”

Draco feathered a kiss onto Harry’s jaw. “Not really,” he said. “Pansy did ask some interesting questions, though.”

“Oh? Like what?” Harry’s fingers were toying with the curve of Draco’s arse, and Draco had to shift away to keep his concentration. 

“She asked which name we’re keeping,” he said, propping his head up on his hand. 

“Huh?” Harry asked cleverly. 

“You know. Will we be known as the Malfoys or the Potters?”

Harry blinked. Clearly the question had never occurred to him. “I, um, well... My parents are dead, so technically I am the last Potter--”

“And I’m the last Malfoy,” Draco said.

“But not really,” Harry argued, sitting up. 

“Yes, really,” Draco insisted stonily. 

“Your mother could always--”

“My mother has no plans to produce more children, so I am it.”

“But she’s still young, she could always remarry and give you brothers or sisters, and while they wouldn’t technically be _Malfoys_ , they would still be...” Harry trailed off when he saw an outraged look settle on Draco’s face. “Right, never mind. Okay, so we both have our reasons to want to keep our name. Maybe we should get someone to help us decide.”

Draco pursed his lips. “Like who?” he asked. 

“Hermione?” 

Draco sent a suspicious look his way. “As in your best friend? Oh, yes, she’ll be completely objective.”

“She will!” 

“She’s your best friend!”

“But she’s still fair... Okay, fine.” Harry held up a conciliatory hand as Draco drew breath to argue. “I suppose she _could_ favour me if it came down to something like this. How about Molly Weasley?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Because she loves me and my family so much? Especially since, as far as she’s concerned, I stole you from her daughter? I don’t think so.” 

“She doesn’t think you stole me from Ginny.” Harry sighed, exasperated. “Okay, fine, who do you suggest?”

“What about Severus?”

Harry choked. “As in _Snape_? You think he’d be fair as concerns anything involving me?” He began to laugh a tad hysterically and Draco snorted. 

“He’s not as bad as you think, but all right, not Severus. Who, then?”

They went through the list of people they knew, Draco rejecting Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt as being ‘on Harry’s side’, and Harry rejecting Umbridge (“Are you mad? She hates me, Draco!”) and Sinistra. 

Harry threw himself back onto the bed, his arms spread wide. “We’ll never agree on this, will we?”

Draco sighed, draping himself over Harry. “We have to. It’s something we need to decide.”

“What about the Wizengamot?” Harry murmured. “Is this something _they_ could decide?”

“I don’t know,” Draco said thoughtfully, absently playing with Harry’s nipple as he spoke. “Seems a bit much to ask for an official ruling on something like this.”

“Oh, I know!” Harry said, sitting up and nearly smacking Draco in the head. “Oh sorry!” 

Draco shook his head. “Never mind that, what did you think of?” When Harry told him, he paused and nodded. “Yes, that could work,” he admitted. “He’s fair. When can we go?”

“I think we should go today,” Harry said. “Now.”

Pursing his lips, Draco ran his hand up Harry’s back. “Maybe in a bit,” he suggested, smirking as Harry shivered.

“But we only just did it,” he murmured as Draco pulled him back down. 

Draco snickered. “There’s no rule that says we can’t do it more than once a day, is there?”

“No,” Harry moaned as Draco began sucking kisses into this neck. “No rule at all.”

~

“So I really think he’ll be fair,” Harry said. 

“Yes. He’s mad, but he’ll be fair,” Draco agreed, looking up at the wall. “I wonder where he is, though?”

“He’ll be back eventually. McGonagall says he spends most of his time here.”

As he spoke, a bearded figure walked into the portrait and sat down. “Harry! Draco!” Albus Dumbledore beamed down at them. “How good to see you both. What can I do for you?”

“Hullo, sir!” Harry swallowed hard, wondering why he was suddenly feeling so shy. Surely Dumbledore would be understanding. “We, um, well...”

“How are the wedding plans progressing?” the portrait asked, making both Harry and Draco gape at him. 

“How did you know?” Harry asked. 

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled cheerfully as he replied. “Oh, I have my ways, and really, the fact that you’re holding hands is a bit of an indication as well.”

As Harry blushed and Draco smirked, the portrait reached for a lemon drop from the bowl next to his chair. “Alas, these do taste like varnish, yet I still enjoy them. Now, were you in need of some advice, boys?”

Harry outlined their dilemma and Dumbledore scratched his chin thoughtfully, nodding periodically as they each made the case for keeping his own name. 

When they had finished speaking, he sat silent for a few moments. “Well, it seems to me that you both have equal claims,” he said. “You could simply not change your names at all--” at that, Harry’s face fell, “--or you could compromise.”

“Compromise?” Draco said, perking up.

“Yes. I think it would be entirely reasonable for you to call yourself Draco Potter-Malfoy and for Harry to call himself Harry Malfoy-Potter. That way you keep both the names, which are both important, and you identify yourselves as a family.”

Harry blinked, then turned to face Draco. “What do you think?” he asked. 

Draco was smiling. “I think it’s brilliant,” he said. Then, pulling Harry close, he kissed him as a pleased-looking Dumbledore watched with interest.

“Ah, nice to see you so happy, boys,” he said once they had broken apart. “Now, there is one other thing to do with names that you’ll have to decide in the future.”

“What’s that, sir?” Harry asked. 

“If or when you adopt children, you’ll need to pick the order of their last names.”

Draco and Harry turned to look at each other. “Children?” Draco said faintly.

Harry shook his head. “We haven’t... I mean we...”

Dumbledore waved a hand. “No matter. You’ve time to decide on all that yet. Now, do you need any sartorial advice for the big day?”

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him, and he bit back a grin. “Um, no, sir, I think we’ll be fine.” After all, he didn’t need Draco’s head to explode because he’d been forced to wear purple robes down the aisle.

~


End file.
